


[podfic] Blood & Pencils

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a vampire has drawbacks, sure, but Gerard didn't think one of them would be being unable to do his homework for art class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Blood & Pencils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isweedan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood & Pencils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/332866) by [sylvaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/sylvaine). 



> Happy birthday, Isweedin! *twirls you* Have a cupcake! And a podfic!
> 
> I wanted to find some sweet vampires to that you hadn't already recorded - harder than it looks - and then I remembered this gem of a story by Sylvaine. I hope you enjoy. You've given me hours of pleasure - HOURS - and I wanted to give a little back.
> 
> Thanks to Sylvaine for writing vampires you want to hug and for blanket permission.
> 
> Beta by the always awesome Argentumlupine
> 
> Cover art and podbook compiling by Akamine_chan

Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:08:08 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/070912/070912.mp3) | **Size:** 7.9 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/070912/070912.m4b) | **Size:** 16.0 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
